El Arte De La Seduccion
by hikaru88
Summary: quien crees que tiene el control Eh Bakanda? Yullen! el summary mas corto que he visto el primero que hago jeje bueno es la traduccion de un ONE-SHOT the art of seduction


**Comentarios:** Bueno antes que nada tengo que advertir q este fic no es mio es de Astonia que bueno publica fics en ingles y yo por perezosa intento traducirlo así que espero que si ven este fic pues no se molesten es solo una adaptación al español con algunas variaciones (culpa de mi ingles atrofiado) y bueno espero les guste.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Rating:** T (puse M porque en la historia original ta en M y para llamar su atención jaja)

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura si fuera mio haría un yaoi con la historia de kini "apostol de Dios" y de yuu "office boy"

**Advertencias:** pues yaoi no? Igual ya se sabe.

**Notas**: pues es la primera vez que escucho que me digan tantas veces enferma de mi hermana y uy mi hija estudia ingles de mi papa. Jaja

No siendo mas espero que les guste y bueno se aprecia cualquier review y si no entienden la manera que tengo de narrar es normal a mi nadie me entiende jeje

Ahora si la historia

**EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCION (ONE-SHOT)**

Allen Walker fijo toda su atención sobre la comida frente a el; paso su lengua lentamente por sus labios humedeciéndolos, mientras que el aroma que sentía inundaba sus sentidos.

Se encontraba incado con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa que tenia en frente y sus orbes plateadas fijas sobre la mesa, aquella escena era una similar a la de un cazador esperando pacientemente por su presa, en ese preciso momento su compañero de mesa le miraba con curiosidad; es en ese momento que el aparente silencio que había permanecido se rompió cuando se escucho la voz del exorcista mas temido y malhumorado de toda la orden.

-cómelo!- dijo Kanda con su habitual tono de indiferencia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de te

–no tengo intención de privar a un hambriento mocoso con apetito descomunal de su comida– en aquel comentario se sentía el deje de sarcasmo y burla por parte de Kanda , sin embargo ante este comentario Allen no respondió tal vez porque no entendió la indirecta del samurái o que ya le daba igual y prefería ignorarle, además nada podía replicar cuando había sido el samurái quien le había cedido su plato de comida.

-Gracias Kanda!- dijo Allen con una hermosa sonrisa, dispuesto a devorar aquel plato; boronas, migajas y restos de arroz esparcidas sobre la mesa y la manera de comer de Allen le hacían ver como un niño abandonado que no había comido en varios días al ver kanda esto solo se limito a fruncir el seño y pensar

-_"como es posible que coma así y siga siendo tan pequeño y debilucho"_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un balbuceo que Allen emitió al intentar decir algo con la boca llena, cosa que Kanda no entendió y no le importaba saber ignorando al pequeño prefirió seguir con su tasa de te y emitir un típico -¡Tsk!- mientras veía la ventana apreciando como el clima cada vez se hacia mas gris cosa que no le agrado al samurái estaban en medio de una misión. si que la tenia jodida si tenia que cumplir sus deberes con este clima y peor aun con el moyashi; fue entonces cuando se pregunto como carajos termino en una posada con el moyashi y peor aun compartiendo su comida?

**FLASH BACK**

-Apurate moyashi!- Grito Kanda quien observo como Allen parecía un pequeño perrito indefenso siendo arrastrado por un collar y mas aun viéndolo como se sostenía su estomago quejándose de hambre a medida que avanzaba hasta el no tardo en fruncir el ceño cuando escucho a Allen hablar

-Kanda tengo hambre!- dijo Allen ya con un deje de cansancio

-hemos estado caminando por mucho tiempo sin comer, tenemos que descansar en algún lugar, una posada talvez-

-UNA POSADA!, de quien es la culpa de que nos hayamos perdido y estemos ahora dando vueltas moyashi idi- en ese momento Kanda fue interrumpido por la vez de Allen quien susurro

-nieve…. Esta nevando- dijo el menor mientras tenia las manos extendidas intentando atrapar algún copo de nieve de los muchos que caian, en ese momento ya kanda fastididado empezó a maldecir incontables veces hasta que un copo de nieve cayo sobre su nariz , cosa que le hizo decir enfadado.

- y bien moyashi donde esta la maldita posada-"estúpida época navideña" pensó luego de hablar

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras recordaba el porque resultaba en aquel lugar escucho que Allen le llamaba

-Kanda!

-que?- respondió de manera cortante Kanda mientras se dispuso a ver su tasa de te de manera distraída, no estaba de humor para seguir una conversación y mucho menos si era con un mocoso, después de todo por su culpa termino ahí en ese lugar bebiendo te y apreciando el clima, pensó que si tal vez el moyashi no estuviese con el la misión ya habría terminado y estaría en camino hacia la orden negra. Maldijo al "mocoso", a la posada y al clima que le habían jodido la existencia ya se encargaría de cóbrasela después.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que nos quedaremos aqui?, parece que la tormenta no va a cesar- dijo Allen de manera distraída mientras movía sus palillos.

-Hm- fue la simple respuesta de Kanda

-creo que lo mejor es que le hablemos con Komui y le hagamos saber sobre este percance

-si- respondió Kanda, notando algo de fastidio por parte de Allen tal vez cansado de escuchar monosílabas por parte del japonés, no le importo el gesto y siguió con su indiferencia hasta que escucho a Allen.

-donde esta Toma?- "y porque carajos voy a saber de ese mediocre" pensó Kand mientras veía una vez mas algo de enojo en las facciones de Allen por su falta de interés hacia sus compañeros

-"_que pasa con este tipo? Unas veces si le hablo me dice que me calle o si no me matara y otras veces solo me ignora_"- penso Allen mientras buscaba alguna explicación del actuar de Kanda tal vez esos cambios de humor se debía algún tipo de ciclo mestrual o alguna cosa de esos que solo Kanda tendría, ante este ultimo pensamiento no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona pero al mismo tiempo empezó a preguntarse porque Kanda se comportaba así estaba seguro de que no era mas que una fachada una que escondía demasiados secreto y que de una manera u otra Allen quería descubrir.

No se fijaron cuanto tiempo paso pero los clientes que se encontraban en aquella posada se levantaron de sus mesas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones dejando solo a los exorcistas en un silencio incomodo y aburrido para Allen pero agradable para Kanda

-Aburrido- dijo Allen en tono muy bajito que escucho e inmediatamente le replico a Allen

-Repite eso-

-pues eso que aburrido, digo esta situación….

-"_Asi que el moyashi esta aburrido, pues a ver si ahora repite lo mismo y de paso le hago pagar por hacerme perder el tiempo aqui_"-ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Kanda cuando se levanto violentamente de la mesa para lanzarse sobre Allen quien pensó que lo mas probable era que lo golpearía, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa que lo dejo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Solo quería asustar al idiota solo eso y luego se largaría, se golpeo mentalmente por quedarse quieto sin reaccionar con solo tener el rostro del mocoso tan cerca sentir su respiración golpeando su cara no ayudo en nada todo lo contrario obligo a que los labios del mayor chocaran contra los de Allen.

-Mmmm- fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Allen quien no entendía porque estaba en esa situación y mucho menos sabia porque disfrutaba sentir los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, dejo de cuestionarse al poco tiempo para volver a sentir los labios del samurái sobre los suyos abriendo su cavidad para que la lengua de Kanda se encontrara con la suya en donde se pudo distinguir una mezcla de sabores que iban de lo dulce por los platillos de Allen a lo amargo gracias al te que Kanda había tomado, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacia mas demandante la efusividad con la que los exorcistas se besaban parecía una pelea como las que siempre tenían aunque esta cambiaba un poco. El calor que empezaban a sentir se hacia cada vez mas intenso y recorría todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento fue cuando Allen se desconcentro un poco al sentir una tenue caricia en su mejilla y un estrechamiento que junto aun mas sus cuerpos por parte de Kanda.

-"_desde cuando este bastardo se comporta de manera tan sutil?"_ fue en lo único que pensó Allen pues no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando Kanda empezó a repartir pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios para seguir bajando hasta su cuello.

Ya no importaba avisarle a komui ya ni se acordaban de toma lo uno que sabían era que estaban sedientos de mas y que no se iban a negar el placer de continuar.

-todavia aburrido Moyashi?- pregunto Kanda con una sonrisa cínica antes de volver a los besos aunque el ultimo beso que recibió Allen no duro mucho cosa que hizo que emitiera un pequeño sonido de protesta e hiciera un puchero, ante este gesto kanda solo se recargo mas sobre Allen quien vio como la larga cabellera del pelinegro empezaba a caer y cubría sus laterales, con esta la imagen que tenia Allen de Kanda le parecía de lo mas tentadora y entonces fue cuando Allen decidió acercarse a Kanda y demandar algo de control en el beso que el mismo había iniciado pero que claro Kanda no estaría dispuesto a dárselo, fue entonces cuando Kanda se alejo un poco cortando el beso

-"se esta saliendo de control esta situación"- pensó kanda quien ya se había dado cuenta de que la mirada de Allen empezaba a mostrar cierto deje de lujuria.

-Kanda…. Acaso para ti solo un beso te parece suficiente?- dijo Allen con voz picara, esto solo hizo que Kanda se desconcertara desde cuando Allen se comportaba de esa manera por algo que no fuera el juego, aunque en el momento que recordó que su maestro fue Cross no se le hizo nada raro. Dejo de divagar cuando escucho otra vez la voz profunda de Allen

-tienes miedo?- cuestiono Allen mientras enrollaba un mechón del cabello de Kanda entre sus dedos como si con eso provocara mas al samurái y mierda lo estaba logrando; sentir las manos del Moyashi bajando por su cuello desatando los botones de su uniforme para luego posarlas sobre su abdomen de una manera tan sutil y delicada hizo que se endureciera mas .

-Coño!

-Suficiente!-dijo Kanda para volver a besar a Allen sin dejarle tener el control cada caricia, suspiro y mordida que daba sobre Allen hacia que este sintiera un cosquilleo placentero que terminaba precisamente en aquella zona.

-hmp tendras que conseguir una camisa nueva moyashi- dijo Kanda para luego abrírsela a la fuerza provocando que los botones se soltaran mostrando así el pecho desnudo de Allen que subía y bajaba rápidamente gracias a la respiración errática de Allen.

Kanda empezó a besar el torso de Allen comenzando desde su clavícula a medida que bajaba Allen emitía pequeños gemidos que calentaban mas a Kanda, hasta que llego a los pezones que sin dudar introdujo uno en su boca mientras el otro recibía un suave pero estimulante masaje, Allen ya gemía mas audiblemente y que es que en ese punto ambos cuerpos pedían por mas y Kanda no se iba a negar tal privilegio bueno eso pensó hasta que justo cuando estaba terminando de quitarle los pantalones a Allen y le acariciaba sus muslos Allen repentinamente se alejo.

-y ahora que?-dijo Kanda impaciente aunque no emitió palabra alguna cuando Allen hizo que se recargara contra la pared y se apoyo sobre su pelvis

-ambos sabemos que esto no es suficiente- dijo Allen haciendo presión con sus caderas orgulloso de escuchar los gemidos ahogados que emitió Kanda, cosa que le animo a rodear la cintura de Kanda con sus piernas, preparándose para lo que venia.

-"_Este mocoso me las va a pagar" _– pensó Kanda porque crear en el la necesidad de tirarase al moyashi hasta el punto de dejarlo exhausto y con solo una vez sentir que aquello era una prioridad hacia que aquel chiquillo tuviera toda la ventaja sobre el pero por ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar.

Kanda había perdido.

Owari

Bueno se que la traducción no es fiel a la original pero pues soy una amotra en ingles y pues intente adaptarla lo mejor posible y pues bueno la idea es la misma


End file.
